


Love can mend hearts

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Nightmares, Pre-Slash, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place the night of Rabid dog, the broken voice of one Jesse Pinkman haunted Hank’s thoughts, leaving the older man to struggle with what he thought. And reality. One night changes both their lives, and gives Jesse something he always wanted.A family.Saul/Jesse slash to.





	Love can mend hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought about writing this for awhile now, not that many Hank and Jesse stories and when they are its not much comfort on Hank's part, Hank might be a bit OCC in this at the same time however. I think if Jesse and Hank's parts had been longer they might have shown more of this side. But Hank died rather quickly. Anyway this ignores what happens after Rapid dog and i am just doing my own spin on this. 
> 
> There will be lots of Hank and Jesse comforts, and some/alot Saul and Jesse fluff slash. As I wanna pair them up to as I think they'd be adorable together.

“He can’t keep getting away with it”.

Hank sighed eyes up the celling laying there for hours he had been unable to get any sleep, the broken voice of one Jesse Pinkman in his head. He had done this to get dirt on Walter, knew the kid had information that would be valuable. A way he could finally take that bastard down.

That was the plan.

What wasn’t the plan was to feel something other than disgust, anger, annoyance at Pinkman. The broken look in Jesse’s eyes as he went to blow up Walters’s house. The helplessness rooted the older man to the core. He tried to push those feelings aside, that Pinkman was just another punk. But couldn’t help the uneasiness of the events that took place today.

Walter was a manipulator, a cruel cruel man. While he did seem to care about Jesse a bit Hank knew that mostly was fake, leaving the older man to struggle with his findings.

It didn’t help the punk was under his roof until this situation was taken care of.

Knowing he wasn’t going to get any sleep Hank got up, careful to close the door behind him, he quietly made his way down the hall to the guest room that Pinkman was staying in. Something made him stop. An uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Slowly opening the door the soft shadow of Jesse’s features came through the lightened doorway, while he was sound asleep tear stains were on his cheeks. Making Hanks heart even though he’d deny clench.

When Hank went to close the door Jesse mumbled in his sleep prompting the older man to pause, a soft whine escaped Jesse’s mouth as he tossed in turned in his bed. He was having a nightmare, and by the looks of it a bad one to.

Hank fought mentally on what to do, he wasn’t good at things like this. Emotions, and this was Pink man here he would be fine wouldn’t he?

The sob was what did it.

It wasn’t loud but the broken sob that came from the Younger man’s mouth made Hanks feet move before he could stop himself, taking a breath Hank sat on the edge of the bed careful not to wake up Jesse before gently reaching out. Touching the younger man’s hair, fingers cascading through it.

“It’s alright”. Hanks voice soothing, more soothing then he ever used on anyone. Even his wife. “You’re Ok, your safe”.

To Hank’s surprise Jesse seemed to react to the soft voice, curling himself against the older man. In a way to seek comfort, he could hear his soft voice mumbling something prompting Hank to lean in unable to understand.

“M’sorry”. Jesse mumbled. “Never wanted to hurt anyone, family didn’t understand, Walter did. Just wanted to have someone care”.

If Hank’s heart hadn’t broken by now it sure did now, Jesse was sound asleep this much was certain the voice coming from him was how he really felt, what he couldn’t say when he was awake. Jesse may have done his fair share of problems, but this kid. He didn’t deserve this, he wanted out.

But had no one to turn to.

Swallowing thickly Hank felt the unfamiliar feeling of protectiveness over take him, scooting Jesse over gently he took a place next to the slumbering younger man. His arms wrapping around Jesse which to his surprise accepted the comfort willingly.

Even in his sleep.

“M’sorry”. Jesse said again fist clenching Hanks PJ’s, tears came to the older man’s eye’s hushing the distressed slumbering Jesse.

“It’s Ok”. Hank soothed. “You’re ok I forgive you”. And he did. Surpassingly in one night that’s all it took for him to understand just the reason to why Jesse was why he was. Well the way he was. His family had nothing to do with him, he wanted love and attention but didn’t know how to get it.

So he acted out. Tried being the tough guy, expect his dreams made his choice for him. Being completely honest with the one person Hank never thought he would be.

Himself.

And no matter what Hank found he couldn’t look at Pinkman the same way again, in the same disdain and annoyance he did even earlier that night. Things changed in just one moment, he didn’t know what he could do for Jesse. But he would do what he could.

Offer a home, comfort, maybe help mend his broken pieces again. But first before everything could fall into place, he needed to earn Jesse’s trust. He knew that they weren’t exactly on good terms. And now Hank knew why.

Things in his life were about to get a lot more difficult.

But for now as he held the slumbering Jesse against his chest, Hank found himself drifting off to sleep. Thoughts on how he could never have seen this, drifting into his head and he left into dream world.

A/N So first of all I know people put Jesse and Hank as more annoyances at each other, but honestly I thought about this for a long time writing something like this. As I think Jesse deserves to have someone care about him, and for him to show someone that he’s not a bad person. And I think Hank needs someone to thaw his sometimes cold heart. But this is just the first chapter of the roller coaster ride these 2 will be in. Everyone will be included in this story.

I might even put some Saul and Jesse slash in this, so buckle up and get ready for chapter 2!

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all I know people put Jesse and Hank as more annoyances at each other, but honestly I thought about this for a long time writing something like this. As I think Jesse deserves to have someone care about him, and for him to show someone that he’s not a bad person. And I think Hank needs someone to thaw his sometimes cold heart. But this is just the first chapter of the roller coaster ride these 2 will be in. Everyone will be included in this story.


End file.
